In the dispensing of fluid from relatively large volume containers such as closed pails or buckets, smooth rapid flow is best achieved by providing an air entry aperture in the pail lid diametrically opposite the dispensing opening. This is, of course, most easily achieved by simply punching a hole in the pail lid with an available implement such as a screwdriver with excellent pouring results. However, an open aperture in the pail top invites the entry of surface contaminants and is generally unacceptable. This can be overcome with the provision of a special opening formed in the pail lid into which a recloseable venting closure is inserted during the pail manufacture. This works very nicely but entails an objectionable added cost factor. Numerous more expensive self venting pouring spouts have entered the market which to a certain degree lessen the additional manufacturing cost by eliminating the added labor component but fall far short in pouring performance from that resulting from the simple remotely positioned puncture vent. Allowing atmospheric air to directly enter the container head space clearly yields a better venting condition than attempting to accomplish both air entry and fluid exit from the dispensing opening which is of necessity positioned farthest from the container bead space. The best of “both worlds”—cost and performance would seem to lie in the remote puncture vent approach but which could be effectively reclosed to prevent the entry of foreign matter and surface liquid as well as preventing spillage and evaporation. To date, however, attempts in this direction have lacked practicality of molding in plastic lids in addition to including an undesirably complex puncturing step. Most importantly the desired effective reclosing of the vent opening has remained elusive.